


Come Out with Your Feelings

by wingeddeanmon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sam Ships It, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddeanmon/pseuds/wingeddeanmon
Summary: Sam gets tired of watching Dean and Castiel pine after each other so he shoves them into a closet together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I made this as a part of a fanwork every day of December challenge I took on to make myself be more productive.

“Dude, where'd you put the extra silver rounds?” Sam asks, walking into Dean's room.

Dean quickly exits out of the site he was on and closes the lid of Sam's laptop. “Couldn't you have knocked first?”

“Isn't that my laptop?” Sam counters with.

“Rounds are in the closet where they always are,” Dean says to try to change the subject.

“You'll get viruses on it again,” Sam says. “And no, they're not. I already checked.”

“You obviously didn't look hard enough,” Dean says.

“Okay, then you find it.”

“Fine!”

Dean gets up and stalks out of the room, going to the closet. When he opens the door, Castiel was already standing inside. Dean didn't have time to say anything before Sam pushes him in and shuts the door, locking it behind him.

“Sam!” Dean shouts, banging on the door with his fists, “Sam! Dammit open the door!”

“Then admit you have feelings for Cas!” Sam calls back.

“I don't like Cas!” Dean yells.

Why did everyone think that?

“Then I guess you're never gonna come out of the closet,” Sam says.

“Haha, funny, Sam,” Dean says, “Now open the door!”

“Not until you talk to Cas,” Sam says, “I'll check up on you guys in half an hour.”

“Sam!” Dean could hear footsteps down the hallway. “Sam? Dammit, Sam, get back here!”

“Dean?” Castiel asks, “Why did Sam lock us into a closet?”

“He thinks it's funny,” Dean says. “He thinks I like you or something like that. It's uh… it's a human thing.”

“Sam thinks we have unresolved romantic feelings towards each other?” Castiel asks.

“Yeah, it's crazy,” Dean says. Castiel stays silent, his head tilting in that subtle way that makes him look like a lost puppy. “Cas?”

“How does someone know if they have romantic feelings towards someone?” Castiel asks.

Dammit, why did he have to be the one to answer all the awkward questions?

“I don't know, Cas,” Dean says, running his hand through his hair, “I'm not a teenage girl.”

Castiel looks at him confused, his eyes narrowing and his head tilting further. “I don't understand. How does age and gender impact someone's emotions?”

“I don't know, Cas,” Dean groans. “Not everything has to make sense.”

Castiel stays silent but stares at Dean. Realizing how close they are, Dean tries to step away from Castiel but he just backs into the wall. Dammit, Sam. He was probably laughing it up somewhere. Probably the library. Because he's a nerd.

“Did you have feelings for Cassie?” Castiel asks suddenly.

“How do you know about her?”

“I raised you from Perdition,” Castiel replies, “I know some of your memories. Zachariah suggested it in case we needed to convince you to cooperate.”

“What does that mean?” Dean asks.

“Zachariah had reservations about your willingness, so he had me look into your more prominent memories,” Castiel explains, “I was never sure if he planned to use that information.”

“That doesn't matter, Cas!” Dean yells, “What if he tried to… God, Cas, why haven't you told me this before?”

“It would have just made you angry, Dean,” Castiel says, “There was no point in telling you.”

“And you don't think I'm angry right now?”

“I'm not sure if I would have acted on it,” Castiel says.

“And what if Zachariah or Uriel had?” Dean asks, “What if one of them did, Cas?”

“I wouldn't have been able to stop them,” Castiel says quietly.

“Exactly!” Dean yells, “You wouldn't have done anything!”

“I would have told you.”

“Wouldn't that have been against orders?”

“Yes.”

They were both silent for a moment. Castiel stared at Dean with narrowed eyes, trying to figure out how he was feeling.

“Dean-”

“I'd prefer not to talk right now, Cas,” Dean says. “How long has it been?”

“About 20 minutes,” Castiel replies.

“So Sam’ll be back soon and he'll see how stupid this is and let us out.”

Castiel stays silent this time and continues to stare at Dean. Dean stares back at him then groans.

“Dammit, Cas, don't look at me like that,” Dean says.

“How would you like me to look at you?” Castiel asks, tilting his head in confusion.

Why does he have to be so damn cute? Wait. Cute? No, no, Castiel is a lot of things but he's definitely not cute. He's an angel for Christ's sake. Dean's seen him smite demon after demon before. He murdered half of Heaven for disobeying him as God. That's not someone that's “cute”.

“I don't care,” Dean says, “Just not… like that…”

“Okay, Dean,” Castiel says.

The two stood in silence for a few more moments. Castiel still stared at Dean with the same intensity as he usually did. Dean groaned and ran his hand through his hair.

“You know what, I'm going to hell anyway so fuck it,” Dean says.

He grabbed the lapels of Castiel’s trench coat and pulled him forward until their lips touched. Dean soon felt Castiel’s lips move in response and Dean's hands moved up to Castiel’s face, one gently cupping his cheek and the other resting on the back of Dean's neck. Castiel’s hands slowly moved up to Dean's chest, hesitating like he was worried about how Dean would respond.

The closet door opens. Sam makes a choked noise and his eyes go wide. Dean and Castiel pull away from each other, startled. The tips of Dean's ears are red and he rubs the back of his neck.

“I uh… I didn't expect that to happen,” Sam says.

“You and me both,” Dean says.

“Are you two dating now or…?” Sam asks.

“I don't know, Sam,” Dean groans, “I just kissed the guy.”

“I'll just leave you two to work out whatever this is,” Sam says, gesturing between the two. “I'm not the only one tired of watching you two stare at each other all the time.”

“We don't stare at each other that much,” Dean grumbles.

“Dude, you two stare at each other so much everyone thought you were getting off just from that,” Sam says.

“I'll show you who… stares a lot…” Dean says. Sam smirks and starts walking away. “Shut up!”


End file.
